You should listen to your seme!
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: Link disobayed Dark... How will Dark punish him :D Dont read if you dont like. YAOI! lemon (BTW NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UPDATED! AND SECOND CHAPTER HOLDS A SURPRISE!)
1. You Should Listen To Your Seme

Dark link x link

(A:N/ well I am bored and I LOVE this couple! Also i am in math... xD So I decided, TIME TO MAKE A YAOI ONESHOT! and this is the victims- I mean couple I am going to write about! ^^  
Link: ? Victims? 0.o  
Dark(Dark Link): dont worry! I'll protect you Link! *glomps*  
me: Yaoi!  
Warnings - Very short... pointless smut... Dark and Link are already in a relationship/hyrule is safe/gannondork is dead... Gone?, maybe some annoying Zelda bashing, randomness, A creepy creeper, OCC extremely uke-ish Link and over protective Dark Link! :D if you don't like yaoi get the fuck outa here! And flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my friends, to laugh at and amuse our selves and used to burn villages down! (^_^)  
Link do the disclaimer!  
Link: Grace-chan doesn't own the legend of Zelda videogames characters manga or anime.  
Me: TT3TT dont rub it in!)

Dark woke up to a familiar sent. Snuggling into his lover, Dark fell back asleep.  
Link woke up almost being suffocated. He turned around to meet Dark and smiled to himself. Link slowly got out of Dark's grasp and replaced a pillow and went to go get something from the market to make for breakfast.  
Suddenly he had a flash back;  
"Link I don't ever want you to go shopping alone at all, just because that you have sword skills doesn't mean some rapist won't come up an molest you! You need to be safe." Dark growled and pounced on Link and they had hot man smex.  
End of flashback  
Link just blinked. 'I highly doubt that'd really happen..' Link chuckled to himself walking out the door to the market.  
Xx at the market xX  
Link hummed a ransom tune while looking for what to eat.  
"I'll need this... Oh! Hi Zelda.." Link saw the princess approach him.  
"Hi Link..." she seemed nervous.  
"How are you?" Link grabbed more vegetables.  
"Good… hey are you still together with him?" Zelda just HAD to make this awkward.  
Link sighed, "yes. And no, I am not planning on leaving Dark any time soon."  
"Well-" before Zelda could say anything someone pulled her to the side.  
"..." Link ignored the strangeness and went to go pay.  
After he payed, Link got ready to go, but before he could walk away he felt arms snake around his waist.  
"Hello..." a creepy voice said.  
"Get off!" Link turned around kicking the guy in the shin.  
"Ow," and before the creepy man said anything else he got back up dusting himself off. "well fussy you are? That just makes it more enjoyable!" the creepy man tried to get closer to Link. Keyword. TRIED!  
There was a blur and the creepy man was at the ground out cold.  
"You ok?" Midna (hehe she's in her imp form) went to Link's side.  
"yea... Dammit... Dark was right. Midna please don't tell Dark about this!" Link pleaded.  
"fine... But if He finds out I didn't tell him, your taking the blame!" Midna helped Link up and walked with him home just in case the creepy man woke up and can back.  
When they got to Link's house, Midna left saying bye and giving Link a hug and leaving him to deal with Dark.  
Unlucky for Link... Purple Link (I'll call him Vio) was out for a stroll, and the gossiper he is, of COURSE he told Dark about what happened!  
When Link got home, he was greeted by a shirtless Dark.  
"Link." Dark didn't seem happy at all.  
"Dark..." Link started to try and back away.  
But the ninja Dark is, he came up to Link and grabbed the food and Link by the waist bringing them inside.  
When Dark set the food down in the kitchen, and kept Link in his arms.  
"I heard what happened down at the market..." Dark sets Link down.  
Link shuffles his feet. "Yea... That happened..."  
Dark slammed his fist against the wall, and trapped Link between both his arms.  
"I told you this would happen!" Dark growled out.  
"I-I'm sorry... I should've l-listened.." Link whispered out looking strait into Dark's eyes, which was easy since Dark's face was only inches away from his.  
Dark looked into Link's eyes as for searching for any lies, when he was convinced he was telling the truth, Dark's eyes went soft.  
"I believe you, but you are not forgiven." Dark smirked and whispered in Link's ear.  
"W-What?" Link tried to face Dark but Dark kissed Link to keep him quiet.  
"I'm going to punish you, then I might consider forgiveness." Dark nibbled on Link's ear.  
"D-Dark~" Link moaned out clutching onto Dark while he moved his hands under Link's shirt, and kissed him roughly.  
Link's moan was cut off by Dark's mouth as Dark's hand grazed over his nipples and biting down harshly at his bottom lip demanding entrance.  
Link opened his mouth letting Dark taste and explore his mouth moving his tongue against Dark's moaning.  
Dark breaks the kiss taking in Link's flushed cheeks, and bright blue orbs.  
He growled and literally ripped of Link's tunic causing Link to squeak out surprised. That was a new tunic dammit!  
"Dark-" Link was cut off with another kiss which was quickly moving down his from his lips with Dark biting and sucking on Link's neck marking was rightfully his.  
Link moan out again, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck to help him up in case his legs give out.  
Dark hitched up Link's legs wrapped them around his waist, and pressed him against the wall even more.  
Dark kissed Link then went to Link's ear whispering not so innocent words turning the both of them on even more.  
Link moans at the dirty talk, and tries to urge Dark to do more than just kiss him, but he doesn't have to. Dark kissed down passed Link's neck and nibbled on his collarbone. Dark went down farther latching onto Link's nipple sucking hard.  
Link laced his fingers threw Dark's raven hair which moaning out Dark's name very loudly.  
"Da-Dark!" Link pulled at Dark's hair loving the pleasure.  
Dark stopped what he was doing and kissed Link  
which bringing his hands down to Link's waist and pulled his pants off along with his undergarments.  
After Dark broke the kiss Link pushed Dark's pants off with his feet leaving Dark and himself naked for each other to see.  
Dark smirks and wraps his hands around Link and his own erections pumping them at the same time causing Link to shout out Dark's name again and Dark to hiss in pleasure.  
Dark pumping stopped as soon as he started because he felt Link was close and didn't want him to come yet, he had to punish him didn't he?  
Link whined out but hissed out when he felt two fingers force themselves in stretching him to prepare what was coming up next.  
Link started sucking on Dark's neck to distract him from the stinging pain.  
Dark moaned out slightly at the hotness of Link's mouth on his neck, but also at the tightness around his two fingers, he moved his fingers around hooking them and found Link's prostate right away causing Link to stop what he was doing.  
"Ahh, Dark!" Link blushed, "Do that a-again."  
Dark smirked and hit the spot putting pressure onto it.  
"Like this?" Dark nipped at Link's ear.  
"Yes! Oh goddesses! Dark!" Link arched his back and moaned out very wonton like when Dark added another finger stretching him out while he kept jabbing into Link's prostate.  
Before Link could come, Dark took out all his fingers causing Link to whine out protesting.  
"Dark- Oh goddess!" Link gripped onto Dark's shoulders tightly tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the sudden thickness he felt inside him.  
Dark whispered gentle words to Link as he forced more of dick his inside Link.  
As the pain slightly passed Link moved his hips down creating some friction causing the pair to groan out.  
Dark controlled himself not to pound into Link, but it was slowly slipping away as he started a gentle lovemaking pace.  
"Gnn, Dark! F-faster!" Link moaned out with plenty of other erotic noises causing Dark to let go of his control and pound into Link with a rough and hard pace having Link shout out Dark's name over and over very loudly.  
When Dark thrusted into Link at a different angle he hit Link's prostate causing Link to moan out Dark's name louder.  
"Dark! I gonna come!" Link was shushed by a kiss while Dark pumped Link's dick with his thrust trying to make Link come before him.  
"Dark!" Link came hard on both of their chests and Dark's hand.  
Dark growled out Link's name and bit onto Link's neck while he came inside Link.  
Link moaned out in pain and pleasure while Dark pulled out and licked the wound he gave Link as an apology.  
"I love you." Link kissed Dark's cheek. He was exhausted.  
"Love you too." Dark kissed Link back.  
"Am I forgiven?" Link looked Dark in the eyes.  
"No, not even close." Dark smirked as he brought Link to the ground grinding their hips together making them both excited for another round!  
:D  
(A:N/ HEHE sorry;( I wish I could make another lemon, BUT I KNOW I am going to be grounded... (Has C's in three classes -_-) I am a baka. Oh well! I hope the lemon wasn't bad… I'm just getting used to the fact that I CAN write a lemon if I really want to and make it good... I personally think it sucks.. But I'd be VERY happy if you review! :D very! I'll give you a cookie? :3  
Link: Don't trust her!  
Me: SHUSH! Dark? Keep him quiet Plz!  
Dark: gladly! *kisses Link*  
me: yaoi! ;D  
Well that's all folks! :) please review!)


	2. Public Places! BUT I HATE MOST PEOPLE!

Title: Public places?! But I hate most people!

**(A/N: alright, to all you lovely folks who read my story... -you should listen to your seme- THANK YOU! The reviews people left me is heart warming, and wellll I decided to write another lemon for no reason. :) also when you're done reading this there will be a SURPRISE for all you guys ;D chocolates cookies and kisses/hugs to those who review! READ ON!)**

**Warning: sexual content, M/M slash, fail attempts at humor, possessive Link, and anything else you want to be warned from... LOL**

**Summary: Dark and Link are invited to a royal ball! Dark wants to stay home but Link wants to go to see all his old friends! Uh oh... Will there be some jealous Dark in here? Or maybe the other way around... Read on to find out!**

**I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA**  
**No ones POV**

Dark scowled. He seriously hated crowds and people... Or most people, Link he could defiantly handle. And Midna, shadow Link, and a few others. But to be in a ball the princess threw for a celebration for the 5 years of peace so far in Hyrule, everyone is going to be there. /everyone/. He seriously despised the idea of it and tried to convince Link why they shouldn't go. And ad usual, Link won the conversation, but in his own way...

_-earlier that week-_

"Babe, what do you- oh? What's the letter?" Dark stopped his question curious at the letter Link was reading.  
"Oh it's an invitation to a ball held at the castle. We're invited!" Link grinned happily at his lover.  
"A ball? Is it a small one? Ya know.. With not many people?" Dark groaned out not happy one bit.  
"It says all of Hyrule is invited."  
"Motherfucker." Dark cursed as Link frowned.  
"Dark, love! It's not that bad." Link walked over to Dark.  
"Yes it is! You know how I usually can't stand people! I mean us meeting was a miracle! If it wasn't for that wonderful but tragic phenomenon that happened in Hyrule we would've never met!" Dark argued. He seriously didn't want to go.  
"Dark, don't say that, I bet we would've met some how anyways. But love that's not the point, Zelda sent an invitation to us herself. It would be impolite not to except." Link shot back a reasoning.  
"More of a reason /not/ to go. I seriously think we shouldn't." Dark growled back at the mention of Zelda's name.  
"Hey, even though you, I and the princess have rough experiences from the past doesn't mean that's not water under the bridge!" Link exclaimed now upset and is seriously confused on why they're arguing. Like common! It's just one ball for one night!  
"I bet she's still holding a grudge.." Dark mutters out unhappily.  
"Because you are. You're giving her a reason to." Link shot back.  
"Seriously why do we have to go!?" Dark groaned out complaining.  
"Because, I said so and I'm not changing my mind. Another word about this then no sex for a month." Link threatened.  
Dark froze. A month with no sex was defiantly not worth arguing about this topic so he gritted his teeth and changed the subject.  
"Anyways.. Babe? Are you hungry? I was just about to make lunch."

_-back a few days forward-_

Dark sat pouting, in a part of the ball room where not many people stood. Suddenly Midna appeared next to Dark.  
"Hey, what's with big scowl? Makes you look ugly." Midna dodged the swipe Dark made at her.  
"You know why..." He muttered out. The reason why he wasn't by Link was because they both got in an argument right before they headed to the ball banning Dark from sex until further notice.. It could be or not longer than a month and that punishment really just didn't settle with Dark.  
Midna laugh behind her hand at Dark's facial expression then suggested,  
"You know you could give him the best night here, being by him and not letting him get mobbed by his fangirls."  
"And why would I stop that when he obviously deserves that?" Dark was seriously unhappy about the no sex, I mean sure he loves to cuddle and be cutesy with Link, (not that he'd ever admit) but sex was a good part out of the many other parts in their relationship.  
Midna rolled her eyes at Dark thinking about how men just are so stupid at times.  
"Well, maybe lets say your very good and have a great time with Link, and your punishment might just disappear without a second thought. Then waa-laa! Sex for you!" Midna smiled at Dark who finally realized what she was getting at.  
"Midna, thank you, for always helping me. Now I can see why you are such a lovable queen in the twilight realm.." Dark hugged his friend quick and headed off the go find his love.  
"Now you decided to thank me on how I've been helping you both? Took awhile." Midna chuckled shaking her head and went off to get herself a drink.

_-lolololololololololol-_

Dark went his way over to Link across the ball room instantly frowning. There were at lest four different girls around him at all times and they were flirting with /his/ Link. That made his blood boil.  
"Link! There you are!" Dark smiled at him and ran to his side sneaking his arms around Link's waist. "I was wondering where you went."  
Some of the girls glared at Dark for taking their target.  
"Who are you?" One of the girls placed her hands on her hips and glare intensively at Dark. Link sighed thinking that Dark would probably tell the girl off, call her a bitch and make out with him right there but that didn't happen.  
"He's /my/ lover." Dark smiled nicely kissing Link's cheek gently making Link blush immediately.  
"Dark.." Link looked into Dark's eyes and kissed him briefly on the lips and leaned into his embrace.  
Some of the girls walked off annoyed but the girl who demanded who Dark was narrowed her eyes and walked away like she was keeping an eye on them.  
"Dark-" Link was cut off by Dark who gave him a kiss. One that makes Link's toes curl and get lost in Dark's embrace never wanting it to end.  
Dark brakes it and smiles at Link.  
"Care to dance?"  
Link couldn't help but smile and agree right away.

- -

Things were looking good for Dark, and there were people who actually wanted to talk to him! Usually people would run away scared. (Obviously because he would glare at them)  
But there was this one girl, who would not leave him alone. She would ask Dark to dance, he did the first time only because he was trying to show off to Link that he /could/ be polite, but declined the second, and the third time she had offered to him again. She would always be there, and seriously it was annoying. But since Dark was trying to keep on Link's good side, he didn't say anything rude or do something extremely mean to shoo her away somehow. But Link on the other hand, he was trying to keep his cool. To someone else's point of view you could tell the girl was obviously hitting on Dark, she was all touchy-grabby and it didn't even help when she didn't even acknowledge Link when he tried to politely tell her to fuck off, and she would just push him aside and do as she pleased. With /his/ lover and that pissed Link off to no end.  
Link frowned as he watch Dark keep the conversation with her as short as possible and still the girl wouldn't stop bothering Dark.  
"So.. Can we dance? This is the last time I ask.. And I seriously won't bother you again.." She said with a serious face to Dark but had her fingers crossed behind her back.  
Dark sighed and nodded as the girl dragged him off leaving Link seething in his own anger. Dark seriously didn't want to dance with her but with Link, and he was just about to go do that, leaving the girl to dance with herself but when he glanced over at Link, he thought again. The hero himself was swiftly moving to Dark and the girl with a scowl on his face and then went to Dark and tore him out of her grip.  
"He's mine!" Link growled out possessively wrapping his arms around Darks torso peering over the side of his shoulder. The sudden loud outburst cause everyone around the trio to stop and watch rudely.  
The girl just gasp and frowned and pulled Dark back.  
"No, I called him first! He's mine!" And before Dark could say the fact that no; he was Link's and Link was his, Link grabbed Dark and pulled him behind him and then said proudfully, "No and in matter of fact he's was mine first and mine alone, before he even came into this dimension I was his first friend and then became his lover. So ha! I win! You lose." Link said very immaturely sticking his tongue out grabbing Dark and head tailing out of there.  
The girl just stood there shocked and threw a tantrum as everyone went back to their business again. On the other side of the room Link pulled Dark out of public watch as best as he could. Link went to say something, opening his mouth but he closed it and blushed and hid himself in Dark's torso.  
"Link? You.. I didn't know you could get so possessive." Dark tease hugging Link back.  
"W-well.. I.. Er.. She was all over you! And grabbing you in places that I should only be touching! She-" Link got cut off by Dark kissing him passionately.  
"Well you showed her." Dark chuckled, he wrapped his arms around Link's waist and pulled him closer.  
"Yea.. Hey.. Do you mind if we head home? I'm starting to really dislike the idea of being here. Because..." Link again pulled his face into Dark's torso muttering more words.  
"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that." Dark whispered in Link's ear as Link's blush got redder.  
"Because I want you all to myself.. And I don't want that happening again." Link says quietly enough for Dark to catch it and just him. Since of course the words were made for him only.  
"As you wish." Dark smiled warmly and kept an arm around Link the whole walk back to their home.  
As the two former Hyrule heroes left, Midna watched them leave with a great big smile. "I'm happy to see they've made up... Time to celebrate!" Midna cheers to herself getting stares as she grabs herself another drink.

~ ~ ~  
When the two lovers got home Dark sighed, he was exhausted. Being polite and friendly was tiring and getting all that energy taken away mostly because he and Link walked home. Link was yawning himself, as Dark stretched pealing off his nice clothes he wore to the ball. Link fallowed suit but put on some clean pants while Dark just stayed naked and went into their bed.  
Link looked at Dark surprised and watched as he got comfy in their bed ready for sleep. He stood there memorized. Dark closed his eyes, but felt like something was missing, he turned to Link and look at him.  
"Are you coming in? I'd like to cuddle a bit before we sleep..." Dark admitted blushing to himself, Link looked at Dark and raised his eyebrows and grinned.  
"Me too! But.." Link pounced on his lover, pinning him down to the bed by placing both arms on either side of Dark's head and knees locking his hips to the bed.  
"But?" Dark looked up at Link smiling.  
Link blushed and went to rub his body against Dark's. "I'm not quite sleepy.. In fact I'm quite awake.."  
Dark snaps instantly awake when Link says this and nuzzles into his neck, and instantly feels the blood rush to his lower regions.  
Dark nods agreeing and before he could say anything, Link kisses him deeply with much emotion into it. Link sits down on Dark's pelvis grinding down on Dark's now very obvious erection.  
Link moans out lightly as Dark grinds up on him as Dark nips at Link's lips and moves his arms up Link's torso letting him be dominate and on top of him.  
Link's pants were gone quickly as soon as Dark's hands were at Link's waist. The kiss the two shared became hot and heavy fast but it was broken when Link kissed down Dark's jaw and down his neck, nipping at his collarbone and moving down his pale chest.  
"Link.." Dark groaned out Link's name as soon as he felt Link's mouth on Darks dick, taking in all the engorged flesh he could into his mouth, and bobbed his head. He took his mouth off it completely only to give the underside a long lick.  
While Dark was getting himself please Link stared preparing himself for Dark's cock, and when he managed to get his fingers to hit his prostate in himself, he moaned around Dark's cock shooting pleasure up Dark's spine. Dark looked down at Link and saw that not only that his love was giving him a great blowjob but he was preparing himself, and that made something tick inside Dark because he sat up with intensions of switching of positions so he could pound Link into the bed, but Link kept him laying down.  
Link pulled his mouth away from Dark and his fingers from himself and crawled on top of Dark more meeting his face.  
"You lay down, I intend to ride you.." Link blushed some but kept his glaze with Dark who nodded smirking at Link.  
"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me." Link just chuckled as he alines Dark's cock up to his entrance, as he slowly sat down all the way until Dark was inside him fully.  
Dark's hands were instantly at Link's waist he hand trouble of not pounding up into Link's tight heat.  
"D-dark.." Link moaned out, hands on Dark's chest as Dark moaned Link's name back in reply.  
"Goddesses.. You're so tight.. Fuck!" Dark cursed loudly as Link moved himself up with his knees and back down onto Dark's cock. Link moaned again and repeated the action, except this time Dark met Link's thrust with a thrust of his own.  
"Dark!" Link moaned and continued to ride Dark's dick as the two moan out to each other, sharing a heated kiss here and there. Link moaned and felt something inside him start to build up faster as he impaled himself on Dark.  
"D-Dark! I'm a about to come!" Link moaned out as Dark slammed into Link more.  
"The do it, come for me!" Dark growls out thrusting harder hitting Link's prostate dead on. Link yells out Dark's name as Dark shouts out Link's name coming seconds after Link and came inside of his lover. Link laid down on Dark's chest, both of them slowly coming down from their orgasm high. Dark pulled out and snuggled closer to Link his face nuzzles into Link's neck.  
"I guess that ban from sex didn't last long." Dark chuckled as Link blink slowly then laughed also.  
"I guess you're right!" Link smiles to himself as he lays back in the pillows intertwining his fingers with Dark's.  
"I love you Link. So much.." Dark mutters as he kissed Link's neck happily.  
"And I love you too Dark, and I doubt that will ever change. Also.. Thank you, for a great time at the ball." Link said back yawning.  
"Anything for you." Dark pulled their hands to his mouth kissing Link's fingers. They both laid there basking in each others happiness, making themselves happy because of it, causing the two lovers to fall asleep just to wake up I got the morning to tell and show each other how much they love another.

**(A/N: FUCK YEA IT'S FINISHED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok! The surprise; IM MAKING A STORY ABOUT HIW THEY GOT TOGETHER! :D I'm currently finishing up the first chapter and just so you know, IT'S ALMOST GONNA GET PUBLISHED! I hope you like/loved this sequel to the -you should listen to your seme- and yay! Well I'm excited to see who will read my new DxL sorry and I will notify you on here when that chpt is finished, so if you're interested in the story, follow me or this story and I'll give ya that info ;) lol WELL THERE'S YOUR SURPRISE! cookies loves hugs and kisses for those who review! I HOPE YOU LIKEY!)**

**Grace-chan**


End file.
